Harvest Moon: Gemini's Farming Life
by RyleeBrunette
Summary: Gemini has arrived in her father's footsteps. She is now working as a rancher at her father's old ranch, Dawning Ranch! Her father passed away recently from a typhoon but his best friend Takakura,is alive! And he invited Gemini over to Dawning Ranch.


Gemini's Life of Farming

Chapter One: The Dearest Beginning

_Monday, 9:30 p.m._

_Dearest Diary,_

_There I was- what's that you ask? Oh, I'm writing in my diary, yes. I'm trying to tell what happened in the past. Yes, now let's get on with it!_

_There I was, on the train, head leaning against the window, listening to my iPod, and drooling on my clothes. Oh… You have a question again already? Where am I going, you ask? A simple place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. What will I be working as? A rancher. What is with the gasps? I need to continue writing, guys! Stop asking stupid questions! But anyway, yeah. It IS kind of weird working on a farm in 2008._

_Then the conductor got out of his seat and stood up. He walked to the back of the train, exactly where I was. He announced that my stop was here, shaking my shoulder. I wiped off my drool and got up. The man returned to his seat. I gave him a tip of 500 Gold._

_Another question, right? Yeah, I knew it! My goodness, you guys are weird and full of questions… Anyway, if none of you dummies realized yet, Gold is the money we will be using in this story, got it? You could probably tell from the word 'tip,' because I always think of tips as money. Unless it's actually the pointer tip… Wait, what? Oh never mind… _

_I hopped off the train. Then the conductor forgot to tell me that I'm not in Forget-Me-Not, yet. He told me there were no trains allowed there! He told me I was only in Mineral Town…_

_Then I walked to the beach and noticed a sailorman was on a wooden boat. I waved to him and ran up to him, and asked if I could get a ride to Forget-Me-Not. I gave him 500 Gold, (Money) and he sailed me to the wonderful Forget-Me-Not._

_I thanked him and walked off the shore of the beach and towards the town. It was a very small town. It would be nice to show you a map of it, but unfortunately I can't. Oh great, don't tell me you have another—UGH! You guys and your questions…_

_So your first question is why EXACTLY am I coming here as a farmer? Well my old man, my father, died recently here at his ranch. And his ranch will be the ranch I will work at. And his best friend, Takakura, lived in a small cottage next to his house._

_Another question, eh? Okay, hit me with your best shot! Okay… So you ask 'Why the heck did he die on a ranch?' Simple! It's because of a typhoon in summer. Yep, sure is. What's with your mouths? Close em' before you drool on this book I took time to make!_

_Okay… As I was saying: And his best friend, Takakura, lived in a small cottage next to my dad's house. Fortunately, he survived the typhoon. He then realized he couldn't take hold of the ranch himself, so he invited me. BUT I didn't want to._

_But I did, and some woman named "Harvest Goddess" tried to wake me up along with these little elves called… sprites, right? Yeah, sprites; that's them. Oh, this takes place this morning when I got here and took a nap. … Okay, I had to leave at 12:00 a.m. for the train. The ride was 2 hours, meaning it would be 2 when we got there. But then the sail was 1 hour, and I had to get some sleep._

_But then I couldn't wake up when she tried to wake me up, and she gave up. Pant So, then someone called the Harvest King punished them, turned them into stone, and made them disappear. Pant_

_Then he thought to himself that the "Harvest Goddess" did tell my mother, who's sick and is in a small little town called Perry Town, that she would get me to wake up and farm. Then… Pant_

_Sneeze Oh, excuse me… So then the Harvest King made a letter and made some witch called the "Witch Princess" deliver the mail to me. She actually got me to wake up! Then I read it. And no, I am not posting the letter so you can get into my private stuff!_

_So then I put the letter into my bookshelf and started farming that day… Oh wait, no I didn't. I was too lazy to, haha! So I changed into some clothes, went to Takakura's—_

_Oh wait, I didn't tell you about my two pets yet…_

_I have two pets: One is a dog named Pero, and one is a cat named Abyss. Catchy names, huh? I know, I know. I made it up when I was young. Well, only my dog's name anyway. But my older sibling named Abyss, Abyss. _

_So no matter how much my other siblings wanted to keep the pets back at Perry Town, I didn't listen, hehe! I brought them with me, and brought them in a cage. Oh my gosh, speaking of my pets, Pero made an accident! Ugh… Why don't you just get on with the next day of the story, while I clean up Pero's poop… I promise I'll write something tomorrow night!_

Spring 2nd, Tuesday

I woke up the next morning, really tired. I set my alarm clock last night after I picked up Pero's poop, and accidentally set it to 12:00 p.m. So instead of an alarm clock… Actually he kinda is like one, Takakura yelled at me.

"What!?" I shouted, covering my ears. "What the heck was that for, Takakura? Man, you could've killed me!"

He shook his head. "You overslept again. It's ashame how you don't know how to turn an alarm clock, correctly."

I took hold of my pillow and hit Takakura on the head. "How's that for some shame, Takakura!?"

He picked up the pillow and swung it back onto my bed. I stood there, my black, brunette hair all over the place. I snarled at him. _Gr… I swear, that man is not a good man! _I hissed to myself.

I jumped off my bed and picked up my wooden brush. I brushed down all the curls that were formed when he— oh yes, I forgot to mention. He hit me in the head with a pillow as well. And that is why curls were formed.

The curls that got tangled in my hair were very hard to brush out, I may do it everyday to my hair but I'm still no used to it. I put the brush back down and snuggled Pero and Abyss. I made sure they didn't make any messes whatsoever.

I filled their two bowls and walked over to my clothing box. It was a very small, red wooden box filled with my stylish clothes. It's like a large form of a toolbox. Well, my imagination of a toolbox, anyway. The toolboxes here are SO big! As big as my clothing box.

I changed into a knee-high beige frill skirt. And along with that I wore a golden, loose shirt with a ring at my neck point. I also put a nice, hand-knitted white poncho over it. I then put a cowgirl hat on my head that was made out of fodder. I then put golden hoop earrings on me. Then to top it all off, I wore nice bamboo sandals.

I walked out of the house and went under a cherry blossom tree that looked very graceful just for a plain old tree. I remember old man Takakura saying that that tree was there ever since my dad lived here. That's a long time, folks!

I brought a pencil, a notepad, and a bamboo (Of course) guitar along outside with me, just forgot to tell all of you guys. Today, I planned on playing my guitar and making a new song! I began writing soon, and here are the thoughts I thought up:

(Hold Me) In Your Arms:

Oh baby...  
You held me in your arms that night I died.  
You may've not saved my life but at least you tried!  
Oh baby... Hold me in your arms!  
I love you cause' of your… charm!  
Hold me tight, like you've never ever met me... Before!  
You just looked in my eyes  
As the summer and I had die!  
You love me and I... Love you...  
Ooh!  
Hold Me In Your Arms tonight... Oh baby!  
Hold me tight when the time is right!  
Oh baby I can't stand there in heaven alone,  
I'll be waiting for you!  
Until then I will be blue... (Will Be Blue...)  
You held me in your arms that night I died.  
You may've not saved my life but at least you tried!  
Oh baby... Hold me in your arms!  
I love you cause' of your charm!  
Hold me tight, like you've never ever met me before!  
You just looked in my eyes  
As the summer and I had die!  
You love me and I Love you  
Ooh!  
Hold Me In Your Arms tonight... Oh baby!  
Hold me tight when the time is right!  
Oh baby I can't stand there in heaven alone,  
I'll be waiting for you! (You!)  
Until then I will be blue... (Will Be Blue...)  
This sky filled with fire  
Is also filled with our desires  
Of living together...  
Of living forever... In Your Arms!

After I sang my voice out, I got back up from the tree and inspected the pasture. The pasture was surely filled with so many weeds, wood, and rocks. What also filled the field were boulders, and the perfectly still cherry blossom tree of mine.

It was suppose to be my father's, but as you know he unhappily died and faded out of this world of ours. It's very unfortunate but I think I could carry on.

"Hey, Gemini; come here! I have a surprise for you!" Takakura shouted out to me. I nodded and put the guitar in the case on my back and put the pencil and pad into my pocket. I scurried off to Takakura's little cottage.

"Hey, what's all the fuss?" I remarked, sharply. Takakura laughed a strange laugh, similar to my father's.

_Sigh I wish my father was still here. I wouldn't be here in the first place, then! _I shouted to myself in anger.

"Nothing surreal, it's just that your mother is calling on the phone. She wants to speak with you!" I widened my eyes in fear. My mother was still alive!?

You see… My mother was a sickly woman and had to stay in the hospital for just so many years. It was a terrible disease, but I'm sure you've heard of it. It's simply called Cancer.

"But which phone is she on? I have a phone in my house, and there's one in your house." Takakura pointed to the phone on his table and I hurried to it.

I picked up it up, joyful but also fearful. I twisted the twists of the phone that connected to the phone-holder. I put the phone against my ear and listened to the phone, patient to hear my mother's voice.

"M-Mother…?"

"Hello my darling, Gemini." The woman said from the phone. I gasped and took hold of the phone and gripped it tightly. I was so happy to know she was alive.

"Oh my… This is such a happy moment for me, mom! I can't believe it… You survived Cancer? Did you outgrow it? Did they cure you?" I was so curious I didn't even let my own mother speak her own words.

Mother chuckled. "They cured me… And it took just so many years to do it. I hope they're not mad at me for wasting their time on me!"

I shook my head. "No, mother, no! You are worthwhile doing for! I love you… and I'm sure of it that the operators loved you too!"

"You know, there was a handsome operator there. And he's very kind to me. Do you think that means anything, sweetie?" Another giggle came from the phone.

"Well, there is something called courtesy you know! And I know that nobody could _ever _and I mean _ever _replace dad!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I certainly do agree, hon. You have grown so old, just like me and you're speeches have improved! I remembered your kindergarten speech. It was beautiful and perfect from line to line!"

I blushed at her comment and looked back at Takakura. He was patiently waiting for me to finish our conversation. I looked away and frowned.

"Well… I have to help Takakura in taking over Dawning Ranch, you know. I promise to talk back. But wait! Before you hang up, I need your phone number!" I grabbed a ripped up paper and scribbled down her phone number.

"Alright, honey; it looks like I have to go now, too. I need to drive back home and check on the others." I nodded and hung up. I walked past Takakura and out the door. I scurried off to the house and stuffed the paper in my bookshelf.


End file.
